


His Queen

by Snowgem33



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (too bad for her), Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Secret Relationship, Tenko is supportive of her student, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: She'd been meaning to bring up the subject of pet names for a while but she hadn't expected him to beat her to the punch.





	His Queen

She could feel his eyes on them when it was only her and Shuichi talking, discussing his most recent case, which had unfortunately caused him to miss her concert.

Shuichi flushed as he apologized, the red in his face turning deeper when she told him it was alright. He's pretty–especially with the hat no longer around to obscure his eyes– and Kaede doesn't need to still have feelings for him to see that.

(She wonders, vaguely, if the eyes watching her are jealous of him...  _or her_. The thought makes her gut stir unpleasantly, and she has to remind herself that  _she's_ the one he's with– the one he chose. Although, it's not like he would've had much luck if he'd chosen otherwise....

She hates the way that thought  _pleases her_.)

Their conversation continues, Shuichi's complexion returns to normal, and Kokichi never once attempts to chime in.

Eventually, Tenko wanders by, most likely looking for Himiko and Angie, and somehow ( _predictably_ ) ends up taking offense to their conversation– more accurately, that it's a  _male_ Kaede is choosing to converse with.

"Is he harassing you?" the Aikido Master demands, glowering at Shuichi and assuming a position that can only mean she's getting ready to throw him.

"W-What?! No!" Shuichi denies, alarmed. He takes a step backwards, and Kaede doesn't blame him for it. Tenko could probably throw  _Gonta_ across the school if properly motivated.

Kaede huffs, crossing her arms and levels a glare of her own at the other girl. "For the last time, Tenko! Shuichi isn't harassing me! He doesn't even feel that way about me!"

"Um... _yeah_." Shuichi agrees, but his tone is hesitant, he's avoiding eye contact and he's rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture he subconsciously picked up from spending time with Kaito.

(She doesn't need Kokichi's familiarity with lies to recognize that Shuichi does have feelings for her, and once upon a time that would have made her ecstatic, would've had her heart practically beating out of her chest,  _but now_....)

Luckily, Tenko is mollified–she always seems to be more willing to give Shuichi the benefit of doubt than the other boys in their class. It probably has something to do with the fact that Shuichi is her (reluctant) student in Neo-Aikido.

"Sorry," she says, but it's mostly to Kaede, "sometimes I still get ahead of myself."

Kaede doesn't quite understand what she means, but by the way Shuichi relaxes it's obvious he does. He nods in return, giving Tenko a small, if slightly exasperated, smile.

_(All throughout Kokichi's eyes are on them, but he still doesn't approach, and Kaede finds herself slightly unnerved. Kokichi's the one who talked her into keeping their relationship secret, but if he's going to continue staring, people–most likely starting with the girl in front of her–are going to get suspicious.)_

Abruptly, Tenko's face darkens again and she assumes fighting stance once more, but her attention is focused on Shuichi. "If you do persue Kaede, promise me you'll be respectful, degenerate male!"

Kaede and Shuichi open their mouths simultaneously to protest, but before either can get a word out small, lithe arms wrapped around Kaede from behind and a familiar body is pressed against her back.

Instantly, she stiffens and blushes, the same way she does when Kokichi does something like this in private. " _H-Hey!_ " she protests, but doesn't make any moves to get away, which is probably extremely telling in the presence of both Tenko  _and_ Shuichi, although she can hardly find it in her to care with the way her heart is pounding.

Even through her clothes she can feel the devious smirk pressed into her back. Before she has time to react, Kokichi peeks out at Tenko, keeping his hold on her  _tight_. His expression is falsely apologetic and mischievous and  _absolutely possessive_ and it makes Kaede  _shiver_. "Sorry, but Kaede already promised to become the Queen of my organization when we graduate!" Kokichi announces, his tone some cross between malevolent and dreamy.

If she was red before, Kaede feels like she must resemble a tomato or a firetruck now. Her heart is beating so loudly that the others surely must be able to hear it and her insides are absolutely  _gooey_. She has been meaning to bring up the prospect of pet names for a while, but for all her encouragements to her classmates, she hasn't been able to work up the courage to do so. Some part of her fears he might use it to keep her constantly flustered in front of everyone... And another part of her has always been scared that he'd mock her and dismiss the idea outright.

_His Queen..._

She realizes Kokichi is looking at her again. She forces herself to meet his gaze. A smug, naughty grin full of promises streches across his face but after a few months of secret meetings and longing looks Kaede can recognize the  _ever-so-slight_ presence of wonderment in his eyes.

Tenko growls, making Kaede reluctantly break Kokichi's gaze to look at her. " _I can't believe you have the nerve to tell such a blatant lie in my presence, you filthy degenerate!_ " Tenko hisses, glaring at Kokichi.

Technically, she's right. Kaede never agreed to be his Queen... But she wouldn't really  _mind it_.

Shuichi huffs exasperatedly. "Please let go of Kaede, Kokichi."

A fake look of contemplation appears on her boyfriend's face. "Hm.... no." Kokichi replies. His smirk returns as he tightens his grip around Kaede.

"This is the only warning your going to get before I remove you from Kaede myself, lying degenerate!" Tenko declares.

"Please, let go Kokichi," Kaede says, cursing herself for not being able to keep the disappointment out of her voice," It's not worth getting thrown."

Kokichi chuckles. "Ah~! You're worried about little ol' me?" he teases, "Keep that up and I'm going to be the one blushing~."

Despite his words, he complies with her wishes. Instantly she misses his warmth. Fortunately she can't get much redder than she currently is.

Shuichi is watching them both silently but Kaede can see the gears in his head turning until realization lights his eyes. "O-oh." he stammers, avoiding eye contact. Kaede is certain that the only thing preventing him from awkwardly congratulating them is Tenko's presence.

Before anything more can be said, Kokichi extends his arm to her. "Would you be willing to accompany me on a secret mission,  _my Queen_ ~?" he asks, tone jovial.

Kaede closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, willing her beating heart to calm down. Luckily it does, plus the heat in her cheeks cool a bit.

"Ha! Like Kaede would ever–" Tenko begins to taunt Kokichi.

Kaede opens her eyes and loops her own arm through Kokichi's offered one.

"What?!" Tenko exclaims in alarm, shock written all over her face.

(Shuichi is still avoiding eye contact.)

Kaede smiles brightly at her boyfriend. "I'd love to,  _sweetheart_." she responds.

Kokichi's pale skin does nothing to help hide his own blush, his previous statement proven to be more than just teasing, although it's much lighter than her own.

They take of running before Tenko can get her wits back about her. Kaede feels giddy, if a bit guilty for breaking Shuichi's heart.

"I thought you wanted to keep or relationship a secret?" she inquires, "Tenko will probably come looking for us and she's more than likely to tell anyone she comes across in her quest. Shuichi will probably only tell Maki and Kaito but I doubt either of them will keep their objections quiet."

Kokichi laughs. "Like that matters anymore! I think you'll just miss sneaking around~!"

Kaede rolls her eyes fondly at his teasing. "So what is this 'secret mission' anyway?" she urges.

"We're going to see if we can procure some hot chocolate and make it to my dorm before Tenko can find us!" Kokichi explains.

"Sounds good!" Kaede replies. "Maybe Kirumi will help divert Tenko."

"Or perhaps she'll get distracted by the perverted chef~." Kokichi suggests as they change course in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Pfft. I think he's too scared to mess with Tenko." Kaede challenges.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see!" Kokichi says as they reach the cafeteria.

Kirumi is wiping a nearby table when they enter. She glances up, pausing when she sees them.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kirumi asks politely.

Kaede nods with a bright smile. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind making some hot chocolate please?" she requests.

"As fast as you can! We're in a hurry!" Kokichi adds.

Kirumi gives a small smile. "Very well. I was just finishing up, anyway." the maid replies.

She stands up straight, putting the cloth she was holding in her apron pocket. Her gaze flicks between their joined arms and their happy faces.

"Congratulations." Kirumi adds.

"Thanks!" they chime in unison, although Kokichi sounds a bit smug. Kaede elbows him only to earn a giggle in response.

Kirumi bows then heads inside the kitchen area.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got everyone in character, especially Tenko. In my opinion, she's really hard to right without flanderizing! If she seems soft on Shuichi it's because of two things:  
> Her canonical belief that Neo-Aikido can make men better people and the trust between teacher and student. If she doesn't put faith in him, regardless of gender, how can she expect him to trust her to teach him properly? (In other words, she's probably following her own Master's example.)


End file.
